


Long Live The Champion!

by GoSolo



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, O'Solo - Freeform, Soccer, USWNT, USWNT Soccer, talex - Freeform, woso - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoSolo/pseuds/GoSolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin and Kelley are in high school. While Kelley chases the golden glove and plays hero, Tobin tries to resolve her own feelings for a teammate. Will Tobin and Kelley resolve their issues and get the girls or will they go their separate ways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tindal Academy High

I walked into class with apprehension. I wasn’t ready for a new start. I wanted it, but I wasn't ready for it. I felt like everything I touched turned to ash. Relationships, school, and “the ball” were all going to the sun these days. I was in Mr. Hanson’s class and He seemed to be pretty cool enough at Summer Orientation so I transferred from Lane High School and was now attending my first day at Tindal Academy High, nervously. The bullying and torture I had endured at LHS seemed more familiar and easy. Giving up is always easy, but I needed a change and while my parents hated the idea of me being gay, they hated the bullying more. Coming from a conservative Christian home I never felt the comfort or need to let my family into my secret world. So instead of getting angry and lashing out, to which I was spiritually convicted not to do, I played the beautiful game. I wanted to believe in a Jesus that loved me even if I was gay. I wanted someone who could say, “You know Tobs, that girl is hot and she is exactly for you.” Why was wanting that so wrong? Why was what I wanted more of an arduous abomination than the mom that over eats because Jesus won’t save her marriage. Do I need to have a justified and noble means to my gay-ness? 

As I drifted deeper in my thoughts I slumped into a desk in the back of the class. Sighing at my hell-bound demise, I gathered my books out of my bad. At least there were two things that were good, I was now going to school with my best friend and I still had soccer. I winced at the quick wind that whisked passed me. Someone walked by and barely decapitated me. It was a girl with brunette hair, slender, toned, but solid. I noticed her Nikes 5.0’s were pink and navy blue. She wore compression shorts with a baggy, grey shirt that read “No Maybes.” She twirled into her seat and looked straight at me, “Excuse you,” her voice thundered across the aisle.

“Come on Alex; let’s not be mean to the newbie.” I knew that voice, I heard it at soccer camps and all throughout elementary. I turned to look straight ahead and sure thing it was Christen Press sashaying down the catwalk like she was Diva Supreme. Her attitude was humble, but her sex appeal said otherwise. 

“Dude, I heard that she is incredibly sweet upfront, but under the sheets she’s a dominatrix.” I knew that voice as well. It was my best friend. I crinkled my noise at Kelley, who was on my left, as she made a whipping gesture. 

“Bro, you are such a horn ball.” We laugh hysterically, knowing it’s the truth. All of a sudden, Kelley stopped dead in her movements. She starred and I blinked wondering what was catching her attention so much.

“My. God,” is all she could manage to let slip through her lips. I followed O’Hara’s gaze to see this tall brunette commanding the room. Fuck Me is what I thought, but I wouldn’t let that adhere to Kelley’s ears. The girl continues moving to the back of the room. I looked at Kelley for the hundredth time.

“You keep your mouth open any longer, O’Hara, you may end of eating more than flies.” I winked and chuckled, but I don’t think she heard me. She just kept watching the tall girl with the piercing blue eyes. The chic looked over to us and then specifically at Kelley. The girl’s right eye brow stood up in protest. 

“Hhh—I,” Kelley could barely get the word out. It fell to the floor before it became a unified greeting. I followed O’Hara’s gaze once more to see her lapping up every bit of bicep and legs this girl could offer. I could see she was wearing black soccer shorts with a black t-shirt. The shirt was cut to give some air and to no doubt show off those guns. Her quads were impeccable. I looked up to see the face of this chic who could mesmerize my friend. She had a bitch face that could intimidate a member of Al-Qaeda. 

“You look mean,” I said with an indoor voice that ended up being a whisper. Soon as she heard my remark she snapped her head in my direction with her ponytail displaying an attitude. 

“I look like I’m minding my own damn business.” I thought her voice would be a lot more… intimidating; instead it was just firm and confident, which relieved my worry of being fish fillet and served with a side of broken humiliation. 

“I could be about that business,” Press’ voice climbed over the tension drawing in the back, “Or rather I could handle that business.” The girl looked back at Press with a wide grin. She rolled her eyes, took her seat and casually demanded her to shut up. “Solo, one day, I will win you and you will love me.”

“Only in your dreams Press,” Solo returned the sarcasm right back to Christen, but tuned into Kelley. “Can I help you?”

“Um—m,” Kelley’s face rushed with red as she looked down to grab some courage. She must have grabbed a shit load of courage or crazy because what came next was shocking considering her speechless behavior. “Shit, you’re hot as fuck.” Soon as the bantering stopped on the right side of the back room and those words lay down with care, Alex, Christen, and other players from the team roared with laughter. Kelley’s face rushed with red again, but it looked like maybe she was purple by this point. I sat there without a penny to my name as to how in the world this was happening. I glanced between the two. Kelley still stuck on Solo. Solo, funny enough began to turn a slight pink. She must have realized her predicament when she noticed me starring between the two, as soon as she looked at me she winked at Kelley and swiveled away to turn her attention towards Megan Rapinoe and Abby Womach.

Class was beginning to start so I couldn’t ask O’Hara what the fuck she was trying to pull off. Either she thinks she has a chance with Solo or she is trying to die by her hands. You can never tell with Kelley. I enjoyed my friend though. She’s incredibly keen, intelligent, kind, funny, and such a heart on the sleeve type of kid. She was the only one who understood me in that empty lot, all those years ago. I would walk onto the empty lot across from the playground and play wall ball. Tears streaming down my face from the hell that waited the next day at school. “You don’t need to be anybody but you, Tobin.” I turned to see Kelley O’Hara giving me a silly grin. She was on my soccer team and witnessed me being ripped apart almost every day. “How come you don’t get the same treatment?!” I demanded her to answer me with a shaky voice; I thought I would just break down right there. I lost control of the ball and it rolled over to her. Kelley stops the ball with her left foot before it trespassed into the street. “Maybe because many of those kids knew me since pull ups and potty visits,” she said as she shrugged. O’Hara softly kicked the ball to me and played wall ball for two hours. We didn’t say a word to each other after that, but we became inseparable from then on.


	2. Where For Art Thou Romeo

A month later, I’m getting the hang of this new school thing. For the most part everyone is pretty cool, but Alex Morgan and Hope Solo make it their life mission to keep me and Kelley at bay on this team. Hope Solo, apparently THE Hope Solo, is top HS Goalkeeper of our time and Kelley cannot stop talking about her. “You think she will still be in the shower by the time we get there? She left pretty quickly.” Kelley was picking up her duffel bag and grabbing her water bottle while I finish tying my shoes on the bleachers.

“I don’t know Kell, but you are becoming borderline stalker. The fact that you keep trying to walk into the showers and see her naked only says one thing about you?”

“What’s that Heath?”

“You are SUCH a horn ball!”

“I can’t help it Heath, she, just UGH, my loins Tobin, my loins!” Kelley could be a “proper” girl when she wants to, but when she gets into her horn ball moods, she likes to grab her nether region and call it loins. 

“Ok! OK! Kell, no one needs to see you grabbing your region, like, come on bro!” We both got tickled and started walking to the locker room. We rounded the corner and stopped at the benches. Taking our clothes off, we blinked at each other. Nothing to see here, we’ve seen each other so many times that it doesn’t even phase us. But in the corner of my eye, I could see Ms. Morgan's eyes wonder, “I feel exposed!” I declared to O’Hara. So we twisted our towels around ourselves and headed tiredly into the shower. When I turned, I did get a glance of Alex, her face was priceless, she looked like she was about to get smacked by a FIFA Ball in her first international match. Kelley on the other hands was peering around each wall to see if Hope had taken a private shower, but to no avail did she see her Juliet. “Such a creeper…” I whispered to Kelley. We both giggled and joined the rest of the team in the open shower. 

“O’Hara, nice defending out there!” Pinoe was smacking Kelley’s ass by the time we noticed her.  
“Thanks, Pinoe, but that was an excuse to touch this golden booty.” Kelley retorted. She then proceeded to stick her right leg out and twerk one side for good measure. Pinoe furrowed her brow then ponders. I could tell she was thinking, but about what?

“Well then, golden ass, meet the golden glove.” Megan pointed behind us and Kelley stopped immediately. Pinoe couldn’t help but laugh at O’Hara’s ridiculousness. Hope walked in like she own the place. She looked over at Press and gave her a look over, which must have been to her liking since she gave a slight smile. She of course trudged over to a shower right next to Kelley. 

“Thank you for the introduction, Pinoe, but I don’t think you should be touching such a golden ass.” Everyone stopped. All you could hear was the showers going and all you could see moving was the mist from the showers going…. 

“I beg your pardon, golden glove?” Pinoe for the first time was just as lost as we were. “Are you jealous?”

“Jealous is for people who know they can’t touch it, annoyed is for people who know they can.” Smirks walked across everyone’s face and Abby laughed. 

“Just like you Hope. You like to own everything.” Abby inserted into the conversation. Hope had a crooked, sexy smile as she looked back at Abby and winked. She knew what she did to Kelley. This entire time my poor friend was starring the fuck out of Hope Solo. Her eyes wondered from the shoulders, to the breast, to the abs, to the “region’, and down to the best soccer ass we’ve ever seen. 

“Careful, wouldn’t want you to think you could touch this, O’Hara.” Hope bantered into the hot water that glistened over her skin. Kelley, totally off her game turned to look at me.

“What do I do?” Kelley was lost and with that raspy voice I could barely hear her.

“You’re the one who found a shit load of crazy when you first spoke to her, now all of a sudden you down for the count? Get back in there champ, it’s all you!” I sounded like a boxing coach, pepping my fighter up to float like a butter fly and sting like a bee. However, I think I encouraged my friend a little too much. The next thing I knew Kelley pulls her right hand back and smacks Solo on the ass. Then Kell squeezes it at impact. I wanted to die right there. I’m not sure if that desire was out of amusement or fear. “Kelley!” is all I could manage to say. “OMG! Is it hot in here, I can’t breathe?” I said in a whisper, I was going to lose my best friend, darkness closing in, death to me!

Hope didn’t seem phased at all, but just as quickly as that little incident took place, Solo had O’Hara against the wall. Kelley whimpered at the cold wall against her back, Hope’s hand wrapped around Kelley’s neck, her leg forcefully placed in Kelley’s nether region, pressed against the wall. I think even the wall wanted to disappear by this point. “Keep your hands to yourself, O’Hara.” Hope said calmly. Kelley must like the rush from danger, because she proceeded to slip her hands down Solo’s sides. 

“That’s enough O’Hara!” I didn’t expect Christen to speak up, but as I looked over in surprise she clearly was pissed off. Looking back at Kelley, I saw her smiling. Hope’s cheeks, the ones on her face, were scarlet red. Kelley put her hands up in the air as if saying, I give up. Hope released her and went back to showering. However, Press didn’t seem too impressed by the drama and stormed out the shower; once she cleared the corner we could tell she was livid.

“Now you’ve done it, O’Hara.” Pinoe smirked and started a dance move that made everyone loosen up. 

“Hope’s gonna get it now!” Abby proclaimed. The whole team cheered at the fact that Hope was apparently going to get it alright, get ripped to shreds from my understanding. Solo smiled, but I could see a bit of worry in her bitch face glare moments after.

We finished our shower, got dress quietly, and walked out of the locker room as if nothing happened. Except Kelley, who beamed from ear to ear. Just as Solo walked passed us, no doubt to go talk to Christen, Kelley made a grand 'hail to me' gesture, “My friend, you are looking at a champion!” 

“Cool it, O’Hara, before you get another scolding from the golden glove!” We cheered when Hope looked back. I could see amusement in her eyes, but she moved quickly into the crowd of fellow students and disappeared.

“Bruh! Her ass is prefect. It has that firm touch, but so soft, cause I could squeeze it. But what got me is when I moved my hands down her side. I even caught some side boob. When I looked at Hope and smiled she turned so red, but I am pretty sure she could feel my nether regions get a little slippery if you get me.” Kelley pumped her arms as if she just scored a goal.

“So you have now pass stalker and ended up at violator, good job. Tell me something O’Hara… Do you like the rush of danger? Do you get off at being inches away from death?” I was really wondering about this.

“I like being inches away from her.” Kelley said. Despite all the horn ball acting, I think Kelley may just be falling for the golden glove, Hope Solo. Besides, if this keeps up, Hope Solo may feel the same way. Now if only I could be someone’s Romeo, that would be splendid. Just as Kelley is literally trying to pat herself on the back, Alex walks by. 

“Good job today Morgan, you were such a beast.” I was genuine with my compliment, but she was just as rude as the first day I met her.

“Good, then maybe you could actually learn something for once, Heath.” Alex turned a bit pink when I looked her straight in the eye. I could tell she didn’t mean to be that rude, but she wasn’t doing a good job at trying to change that fact. 

“Well thank you to you too.” I responded with attitude, but it’s hard for THE Tobin Heath to respond with attitude so it came out as matter a fact as possible. Kelley reigned in her behavior and with a serious expression she quickly says, “I think Alex likes you,” before Alex was out of ear shot. I was shocked at the accusations so when I looked up, I could see Alex speed walking like her life depended on it. “Nah, she seems to hate me, Kells.”  
“All the more reason for Romeo to get the girl,” Kelley joined Pinoe in dancing while Abby walked by. 

Me and Alex, I never even thought of Alex until now.


	3. Shall I Get A Little Serious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for your patience, sorry it's only one chapter. It is rather long compared to the others though!

“Ms. O’Hara… could you stand and read your poem out loud to the class?” If anyone loved entertaining an audience it was Kelley O’Hara. She rippled with pride when she stood, her curly, stray hairs moved as if they worshiped the crown of her head. Mrs. Layton is our English teacher during third block and favored Kelley. She skimmed the room as Kelley set herself up for greatness, naturally. Kelley looked over to me and mimed the words ‘I got this.' She mustered some of her Irish charm and began.

“I am your fairer kind, your sweet fragrance, your sunshine. I glow in your darkest night, a tower of your beacons plight…” I couldn’t help but noticed that she memorized the poem. Kudos to the genius, but she was only looking at one person. Evidently, I was not good enough to be her sunshine; that’s a bummer. Who other than Solo being the recipient of Kell’s gracious literature, “bring your frets upon my stage, let none other shelter you…” by this point Kell focused so deeply on Hope that everything, except her and Juliet, disappeared. If I know my friend well, which I most certainly question half the time, she was going to end this recital with an intimate moment between her and the keeper. “Hear my whispers of the wind, like my soft brazen baby’s coo.” None the less, Kelley slowly made her voyage to Hope’s desk, almost in a whisper at the end of her recital. She looked at Solo, Solo looked at her. O’ Hara mouthed the words ‘Call me’ to the brunette sitting a few inches away. Neither one would break the starring contest until Mrs. Layton awkwardly thought it best to resume the class.

Still seated, I grabbed my friend by the wrist and dragged her to the desk beside me, where she belonged. “What were you thinking?!” I quietly yelled.  
Kelley sat for a second as a melancholy expression crossed her face, “It could have been better, doncha think?” 

“Kell, you seriously recited a poem to Hope in front of everyone!” My voice was straining trying not to interrupt the class. “Have you lost your shit? You can pick up crazy off the floor, but you literally decided to be-“

“Tobin Heath! What in the world is more important than Langston Hughes right now?” Mrs. Layton didn’t look pleased when I met her gaze.

“Yes, Tobin Heath, what is so important?” Alex Morgan chimed in. She was peering over to me in her navy sweats and a black under armor shirt.

“Not you.” I replied. The whole class seemed to have taken a big gulp. Even the gold fish in the corner of the room made more bubbles than normal. “I’m sorry Mrs. Layton, I was just trying to ask Kelley what exactly she meant in her poem.” 

“You see, Mrs. Layton, Tobs here thinks that her work is better than mine.” I could not believe Kell was throwing me under the bus. Code 178 of The Best Friend Guide; never throw your bro under the bus!

“Kell!” I glanced at O’Hara in distrust.

“Well then Tobin, why don’t you share with the class?” Mrs. Layton appeared intrigued with this feigned rivalry Kelley drummed up. I wasn’t sure if she had a strategy or decided to get me back for pulling her away from her Juliet. I being in front of people, especially when all eyes are on me, get incredibly nervous.

I cleared my throat, shuffled, and began, “I pray that you take this cup from me, let not mine heart be bitter. Let not the spade cross my path so I shall,” as I peered around the room I could see Alex already engrossed in every word that was formed by my mouth, “not blink in a summer’s day. I long for relief to which I am no straight and narrow citizen, but that which flies in freedom of my own jail. Let me hear your sweet kindness of approval and grace my presence with your goodness. How long must I weep in silence of your hand made despair? Should I weep into your hands so that you may create my bearings? Shall I fly in this cage until you flick the latch, should I stand on this straight and narrow, until you cover the brush? Shall I?” I forgot where I was for as long as I was reciting my work. Perusing the room, I landed back in Alex’s eyes. I could see a small pool of tears making way as I made my path back to my seat. I glanced back at Alex and there was a tear ridden streak on her face. She doesn’t seem so bad, when she’s not talking, you know. Just as I started to glare at Kelley, the bell rang. It was time for the beautiful game!  
____  
Abby never did any good during her team pep talks; rather she never does any harm. But by the time she’s finish, we’ve all been spat on and the team is hysterically laughing at something or another. “Let’s go, ladies!”

I was flanking in the midfield, then deflected the ball and kicked it over to Ali Krieger. Ali brings it down and passed to Alex. Alex can’t get a shot so she deflects the ball to Pinoe, who flanks it back to me. 1v1 and this opposing chick is on my every move. A quick nutmeg exchange to distract her and I’m grinning. Of course, I have to get a burst of speed to get back at the ball. Alex is open, but so is the goal. A quick strike and that’s “GOAL!” The announcer claims over the fans! “Tobin Heath comes in with a goal in the 89th minute! Could Tindal finally beat their rivals tonight?” In less than a few minutes, the game was over. We had finally won against Eiffel Academy High! 

“Nice goal there squirt!” Kelley tackled me onto the ground.

“Kell, you’re not much taller than me!” I giggled into her neck. We were wrestling and quite content to do so until someone broke the tussle.

“Nice timing short stacks.” I looked up and saw Hope towering over the both of us. 

“Thanks!” I was nearly out of breath keeping Kell at bay. She may be tiny, but the girl is strong. “Nice tending today.”

“That was nothing, a little boring.” Hope easily shrugged off the compliment. This whole time I forgot about my best friend, who seemed to be nonexistent. As I spun my head to glance at Kell, I could only imagine her face. She was totally red, quiet, and paralyzed. 

“Kelley, seriously, you recite a poem to her in class and asked her to call you; all of a sudden she standing right here and you can’t say a single word?” I was in pure disbelief at how Kelley can go from being manically in love with Hope to repressively lost in her presence. 

Hope stood there, charmed at what was becoming of my childish friend, “O’Hara, can we meet in the locker room after everyone has cleared out?” Hope waited for Kelley to answer, but all she received was a juvenile nod, as if Kell was five. At the agreement, Christen Press walked up to us.

“Hope, you said you wanted to talk. Let's talk now before I have to go. And why do you insist on leading this girl on?” Press pointed blankly at my best friend. I felt sorry for Kelley; the girl was stunned by Hope’s candid presence and couldn’t seem to muster a witty comment to combat. 

“This girl happens to be a champion.” Hope retorted, she winked at Kell though she was simultaneously being forced towards the parking lot. 

I slightly pushed Kell off of me and went to help her up, however, she started her foolishness. “I, THE KELLEY O’HARA… is a motherfucking CHAMPION!” Kelley slipped into character just as quickly as she could slip out of her mind. “Let this be known to all, that one day, I will have Solo, in the palm of my hand, and WE will rule this pitch. Assemble the troops, Heath!” Kelley’s back was turned towards me and as she ordered me to assemble troops, she threw her arm in my direction in style.

“Who are the troops, Kell?” I rolled my eyes at the foolishness I was pulled into.

“Who hired this peasant?!” Kell required of the audience – which, there was none. “The squirrels, Heath!” Kelley was so nonchalant, I didn’t know if she was serious or kidding. Then suddenly, as quickly as O’Hara was queen, she looked like a panhandler. My friend’s face returned with a melancholy look yet again. “Tobin?” Her voice reverted back to a child’s tone, “Are Christen and Hope together?” Kelley collected her thoughts and brought herself to her feet.

“Perhaps they are involved some way, but I doubt Hope made a commitment. She doesn’t look like a happy ending type of gal.” I meditated over Hope and Press’ mannerisms. Press seemed into Hope, Hope seemed complacent with Press. However, Solo wouldn’t put a ring on it metaphorically speaking, unless it was a goal post. The only thing she commits to is her bitch face.

“What do you think she wants to talk about?” Kelley and I headed back to the locker room for showers. I threw my duffle bag over my shoulder, although, the little human struggled with balancing her belongings. Pause, don’t ever ask Kelley to use her hands and to think at the same time, she’ll short circuit. 

“Well, probably not your loins, you horn ball.” I nudged Kelley.

“You think I could get a kiss from her? She isn't encouraging me, but she isn't denying me either.” I looked into my friend’s face to find the secret to her insanity. She seems to love throwing herself into condemning situations with Hope Solo. However, when the circumstance presents itself on a safe, silver platter she then becomes useless.

“If you could act like a normal human being, it’s possible you could get a hug.” Sydney LeRoux was trudging up behind us. I winced a little as she limped, knowing she’s having ankle issues. Whipping my head back to O’Hara, the kid seemed quite content with Syd’s statement. She then snorted and walked into the entrance of the locker room.

____  
Kelley and I waited while everyone cleared out. Alex glided by and swiveled like a drill sergeant. “Why didn’t you pass the ball to me, Heath?” Seems like Mother May I was demanding answers like one too. 

“The keeper stepped out her box, I had a clear shot.” I shrugged Morgan off. I wasn’t in the mood to care about anything she had to say. I did notice her though. Her pony tail slashed across her shoulders. Her nostrils would flair when she was upset. Her eyes had a glint of mischeif, but he smile, that she never directed towards me, said otherwise. She was beautiful. I was considering just leaning in to kiss her, but was whisked away from that fantasy by her comment.

“How about you start trying to be a team player!” Alex hissed.

“How about you start acting like one!” It got silent. 

I saw from the corner of my eye Kelley trying to mind her own business. “Wow, the walls in here have started closing in.” Kelley’s voice started as a whisper, ended as an inaudible squeak.

“You can be a fucking hot and amazing player, but if you are a shit team mate then get the fuck off the team!” I barked. Wait, did I just call her hot?!

“You can do a few gorgeous tricks with the ball, but it doesn’t mean you can abandon play and do your own thing.” Alex huffed. Wait, did she say my tricks were gorgeous? Which tricks, cause I got some right down – FOCUS TOBIN!

“Just cause you are Alex Morgan, doesn’t mean I give a shit.” I snapped back. I looked over to what appeared to be Kelley grappling at her neck mouthing the words ‘that’s a lie’ to Alex. “KELLEY!” I shreeked.

“Air, I need air.” Dying a pretend death, Kelley adjusted herself to the end of the bench we were sitting on.

“Fuck you, Heath.” Alex let up on her heat and started to walk away with her buddy; Ashlyn Harris.

“Alex,” Kelley piped up, “Nice rack.” Kelley gestured her hands at her chest, “What you think, Tobs?”

“I think they look a little plump, in fact.” What the hell was I thinking, following Kell up on that? The anger that ensued on Morgan’s face was priceless. “Really?!” I looked at my best friend who no longer was my best friend for like 5 minutes.

“Hey, it was heating up between you two love birds, I had to dial it back a bit.” At That Harris busted into laughter right before Alex caught a nice right jab in her abdomen. “Yeah, Tobin, I think she definitely likes you.” Kelley giggled.

“Then why is she treating me like crapola, the off brand crayon?” I snickered.

“She could be afraid of the feelings. When some girls realize they romantically like other girls, they become so afraid of that idea that they mistreat the people to which their emotions stem from. That happens to be you.” Kelley never ceases to amaze me. The girl may act like a totally childish air head, but she was nothing short of brilliance. I opened my mouth to reply to Kelley, but we heard a loud thud that made us both jump. We just kept quiet to see if it was ‘nothing’. 

____  
“Damn, Press, you don’t have to throw a fit!” The voices were muffled but from the sound of it, I recognized it to be Hope. Kelley grabbed my hand and squeezed it. We didn’t think anything serious could happen in this argument, but we didn’t like where it was going.

“You promised me you would stay here! Now you want to go to Washington U? How fucked up is this?” Press wasn’t so much angry, she just sounded hurt.

“I know, being here would be great, but I have such an awesome opportunity with the coaches there and I could make the U-20 team and possibly get to the USWNT. Plus it’s not too far from Richland. And you know how I feel about that and my dad.” Hope was pleading with Press by the time she finished what she was saying.

“You are incredibly selfish, Amelia! You only think of what you want and what’s good for you!” Press fired back. Press clearly was trying to push Hope away emotionally, which only cause Hope to want to cut her verbally.

“Why does it matter so much anyway, it’s not like we’re dating!” Hope was sounding more irritated by the second. It was quiet and the only thing that was breaking the tension was the adult child next to me. Kelley was doing a full on Irish jig in her gingerly, Bambi type of way. 

“Kell, can you calm yo’self!” Kelley looked at me disapprovingly. As if she couldn’t celebrate the fact that the girl, she is so in love with, is single.

The silence was resounding. I didn’t know if they were going to explode out of the showers like Mission Impossible or civilly agree to disagree. You never know with Christen. Press is so quiet sometimes. I seriously wonder about her and Alyssa. I never walk pass them without giving side eye. I do it for the possible fact that they may solemnly be up to no good. 

“So all that stuff between us and you still don’t consider me more than a friend? All those nights I let you cry yourself to sleep on my lap. Every time you were upset and would call me late at night. Every moment holding your hand then brushing your hair out of your face while you blushed. When you finally got the scholarship you wanted you kissed me. That kiss was perfect, Hope. That kiss was my first. I fell for you. None of that matters to you?” Press voice was shaking with anger and hurt.

“It was one kiss Press, one.” Hope, for a fact, sounded like she didn’t want to blow Press off like the she did, but she and neither did we know how to end something like that. 

Press moved closer to the where we were and I could distinctly hear her whisper, “I wish you would have told me that before.” Press swayed through the locker room and out into the school hall with dignity in hand. Whether or not it was intact, I couldn’t tell.

“Oh.” Hope reached her hand back to grab her pony tail in nervousness. “Hi Tobin… O’Hara. How long have you been sitting there?” Solo was startled and so were we. We just got caught ease dropping on the conversation, by accident.

“Um-m, long enough.” I lowered my eyes down to my hands, “I’ll wait outside for you, Kell.” I motioned towards the exit and walked as quickly as I could out of the room. Nevertheless, I wasn’t leaving completely, for the sake of my friend; I had to spy for facts. So I placed my hand in the door before it relapsed back to its original position. With one eye peaking, I watched the two.

____  
“Awkwaaard…” Kelley rocked back on her heals smiling. She proceeded to put her hands up and wave them. “So what was all that about?”

Hope shuffled around and fabricated being interested in her soccer gear more than the presenting conversation. “Uh, yea, we were sort of a thing, but we can’t be a thing, so we’re not a thing.” Hope looked over to Kelley and scrunched her face.

“Such a way with words, Casanova.” Kelley was not impressed or convinced. “So you kissed her?”

“Once, yes.” Hope was uncomfortable so she clenched her jaw. The silence of the locker room was settling but comfortable. 

“Oh.” Kelley gazed down at her shoes. She was wearing old, white chuck taylors today; her favorite pair of shoes. “Did you like it; she said you blushed when she touched your hair?”

The keeper cleared her throat and looked away, pink grazing from the top of one cheek, cross the bridge of her nose, to the top of the other cheek. “I. It made me… feel… Kelley, it doesn’t concern you.” So much for Kelley’s curiosity; the keeper not only kept shut outs, she kept emotions too.

Kelley walked closer to Hope. For the first time, my friend was dead serious and intentional. She reached out to touch Hope’s hand. Kell grabbed it and held it. Solo was looking at her, she was looking at Solo. “My mom use to do this. When I felt like I couldn’t talk to her, she would just hold my hand.” Kelley’s genuine tone earned sympathy and relaxation from the goalkeeper, but she never let her guard down.

Hope shook her head and snatched her hand back. “Yeah, so listen, O’Hara. I have to do a school project and can choose anyone to do it with, wanna help?”

Kelley lost her marbles on this one, “If it’s what I want to do, then I am willing to help anyway I can.” Shit O’Hara, you got to put on the horn ball act. Hope countered by protesting with her eye brow.

“Excuse me, Peter Pan?” She didn’t seem to get the reference so Kelley tried something else.

“I can’t fly like Peter Pan, but I definitely got magic.” I think by this moment in the universe, even Kelley wanted to laugh at herself.

“Well then Cpt. I think you might have me hooked.” Hope nudged Kelley as she folded her towel.

“Then when are we doing… it?” Kelley almost sounded seductive; I didn’t think my best friend had it in her, ‘ata’ girl!

“My project… when are we doing my project,” Hope emphasized. Solo was tickled by the childish, flirty behavior Kelley was displaying. 

Kelley clasped her hands around Solo’s waist and leaned into her. Hope didn’t move a muscle. Rather, she kept her arms by her side and her stance didn’t change, causing the two to be conjoined at the loins. “My magic, your project, shall I?” Kelley was closing in the gap between her and Juliet.

“Why are you still talking?” Hope softly growled helping the defender in her short coming.

As Kelley was starting to initiate a kiss on Solo’s lower lip, I took a deep breath and forgot my fingers were propping the door open. I snatched my hands to pull both of them OVER my mouth, but I jammed my fingers in the between the door and the post. After slipping my fingers out of their predicament, I placed them IN my mouth instead; all three throbbing from the pain. I stumbled causing the door to slip wide open, which left me on the floor. Red and black Daytona Beach snapback on the right and a small white note, I didn’t notice until now, on my left. My face flushed with heat. I profusely offered my apologies to the two girls standing there apart and startled. Distressingly, I began to retrieve my hat and the note. “Sorry.” I managed one more time before the locker door shut resuming its duties of keeping pervy humans out.

I’m guessing Kells didn’t get her kiss because she came barreling out at me a second later. “You idiot!” she whimpered. 

“I’m sorry, Kells.” I couldn’t have sounded any more apathetic. I was too interested in this little white note I had found. The paper crinkled and crackled as I opened it. 

Alex: What do you think her poem was talking about?  
Ash: Being gay, she obviously tries to hide it and it’s not working. My gay-dar, bruh! @_@  
Alex: Oh, well that was anticlimactic like your goal keeping. XD  
Ash: Idk, Lex, you seem to shed a tear. Want to talk about it? :{  
Alex: Shut UP! -_-  
Ash: You like her, just admit. :P  
Alex: Not for your own satisfaction. >. >  
Ash: Dear Tobin, I like you, do you like me? – check yes, maybe, or don’t have a choice.

“Kell! Look!” I jumped out of my skin trying to show Kelley the note. 

“I totally called it.” Kelley looked pleased with her prediction.

Kelley and I poured over the note, trying to find more clues in the context. Alex seemed to like me, Ash knows, and we had proof. 

“Come on Ash, help me look for it.” I browsed up to see Morgan on the floor searching for something.

“Why, Lex, she’s right here; just tell her.” Alex shot a look over to me. I saw her eyes move from my face, to my arms, to my hands. Alex turned pale and cupped her mouth. “Lex, you ok?” Ash bent over to check on her buddy.

“I think I’m going to be sick!” Alex clambered to her feet and in a horse like fashion trotted towards the nearest trashcan. I looked at Kelley and our nonverbal communication was flawless. We decided to walk past the forward and goalkeeper as if nothing happened. Nevertheless, Kelley had to open her trap.

“Yea, sick from love.” Impressed with herself she kissed her hands out to an invisible crowd.

“Careful, KO, you’re not too far behind her.” Hope seemed to have caught up with us in the hall and trailed off to a parking lot exit. Solo twirled her key ring as she stammered like a boss . As it flicked in the ray of sun coming from the high window above the dull gray and navy blue lockers, I detected that the key belonged to a range rover.

“Looks like your Juliet got bank.” I smiled at ‘KO’, “Nice nickname.” Kelley rumpled her nose and chomped her teeth. She couldn’t get any cuter. 

“Well, KO, are you coming?” Hope was putting all her weight on one leg while another stretched out with assertiveness. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Tobs, text me.” KO dashed over to the keeper. I can’t believe my friend left me to walk home by myself. Whatever happen to hoes before bros?


	4. Dude, for life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had the craziest few weeks! Sorry for the wait!
> 
> I was a little sad to write this chapter. Comedy is put aside for this one.  
> It may be a little short, but I will make up for that.

Kelley: Tobin?

Tobin: Sup, horn ball. How's domestic life?

Kelley: Are you home?

Tobin: Yea. What's the matter?

Kelley: Can I come over?

Tobin: Let me ask the ‘rents first…

Tobin: Yeah it’s good, why don’t you just spend the night.

Kelley: K.

Kelley: Tobin, you're my best friend right?

...

Tobin: Dude, for life. 

\----

I opened the door an hour later to see Kelley standing on the front porch steps. Her face was long and lifeless when she looked down at her feet. KO never liked wearing shoes and this was no exception. Kelley just stood there, her face towards the ground. It wasn't like her to be without a pep in her step. Her duffel bag swayed as she fidgeted with her fingers. I saw tear drops stain the porch. She looked up at me square in the eye as a couple of tears streaked lanes down her face. With KO glowing from the porch light and the wind blowing her stray curls, she slowly greeted me, “T—Tobin.” Kelley’s voice cracked, leaving her alone without words. Her bottom lip trembled fiercely.

\----

“Here.” I handed KO a mug of hot tea to calm her down. As soon as we got to the kitchen table she lost it. I only managed to stop her tears by asking if I should assemble the troops. “What is it Kelley?” I wanted to know what was hurting my friend so much. I couldn’t stand looking at her hazel, brown eyes swimming in tears. However, Kelley shook her head no. We both sat across from one another so I put my hand on hers. I softly grazed her knuckles and looked down wondering what to say. “Kell!” I spat furiously, “Who’s been grabbing you?!” I pulled her arm towards me and pushed the jacket sleeve up. There, gracing the defender's wrist was a purple bruise trailing around like a bracelet. Kelley pulled her arm away from me and pushed the sleeve back down.

“It’s no big deal!” Kelley couldn’t find my eyes and that’s when I knew she was lying.

“So help me, Kell, if I find out who did this!” I snapped back.

“She didn’t mean too, she was scared.” Kelley mumbled into her chest.

“She? Who the fuck is she?” My breathing started to calm down a little. I was getting some answers, but I couldn’t understand what could have happen. Kelley is tough and quick. If she got into a fight it would have been a no brainer, the girl can talk or run her way out of anything. 

“Hope…” Kelley whispered the name trying not to create more damage. I immediately stood up causing my chair to teeter and settle on all fours. I picked up the keys and stomped to the front door. I had no idea where Hope lived. “No, no.” Kelley quietly shushed me down to an inside voice as we bickered so my parents couldn’t here. “She was scared, Tobin!” Kelley bellowed out.

“She was scared, so she hurt you like that? That's called abuse! What kind of fool do you fucking take me for, Kelley? You let your ignorant emotions get in the way and now look at this.” I held her wrist up for her to see plainly. “You’re so childish, Kell! So naïve!” Kelley glared at me with anger welling up in her eyes. I couldn’t see the brown in them anymore, they were dark and hurt. 

“At least I don’t walk around feeling sorry for myself cause I’m gay. If I have to sit here and listen to your pathetic excuses as to why you can’t live the life you dream... Honestly, you seem like a waste of space if you just want to sit in a hole and have a pity party!” Now I was hurt.

“Don’t you dare throw this shit on me! You know how hard it is for me to realize who I am! At least I can grow the fuck up! You’re over here always ranting about some upper class man, who clearly doesn’t give a fuck about you! How can you be so fucking smart and so gott-damn dumb? ” My breathing started to pick up while I spewed those words. I felt hurt, Kelley was hurt, and it was quiet.

Kelley opened and closed her mouth before she spoke, “She was scared, Tobin, she didn’t mean to do this.” Kelley gestured at her wrist. I rolled my eyes. How did she get herself in a mess like this? Now I have to clean it up. Let's be honest here, I have always had to clean up Kelley's messes, whether it be girlfriends, family, friends, random shit. Nothing tops this!

“Then do explain…” I placed my hands on my hips. My emotions were everywhere. The more Kelley rambled the more furious I became. “Spit it out, already!”

“Fine! I went over to her house to help her with her school project. She’s not that great at Math.” Kelley shifted from one leg to the other. “Her mom was pretty much drunk the entire time. Hope's biological father came for a visit. Right away, Hope flew to him, but before she could say anything, Greg, her step-dad broke them apart. Greg declared that her dad was a dead beat, he had no place in his home, and he only amounted to a pile of dog shit. Hope stood there without even breathing. Her face screwed up like a little five year old kid in discomfort. I could only watch. Then, Hope's brother, Marcus was pretty upset. Marcus looked over to Hope saying things like 'That's your family' and 'You're shit, too.' Then he nicked her in the arm. Hope ran, but Marcus is bigger. He chased her down and cornered her in the bathroom. He dragged her into the hall before he punched her one good time in the gut. When she got her breath back, she took the phone cord, sitting in the middle of the hall, and thrashed his face with it a couple of times. I’ve never seen her so mad. She wouldn't stop until I snatched the cord out of her hand. I stared her in eyes. I couldn't explain what I felt when she looked back at me. It scared me. It scared me enough to want to follow her, I dunno. I guess, for once, I wanted to be a hero."

Kelley’s voice softened, “Trailing Hope, I walked into her bedroom. She grabbed my hand, pulled me from the entrance, then slammed the door. I'm not sure, but I think she locked it behind her. I couldn't tell, cause she held my hand so softly, which had most of my attention. Her head hanging, her body slouching, her hand gripping mine... Hope wouldn't even look at me. She turned scarlet. I wasn’t sure if it was the result of anger and the fight or embarrassment. ‘Sorry, KO,’ was the only thing she could say. I heard her voice tremble; a small sniff. She sat under the window and leaned on the wall so I sat there with her. I could hear her brother arguing with her dad in the hallway. It sounded like another fight; a few scuffs and a loud thud crashed through our ears. So Hope grabbed my wrist. The worse the fight got, the tighter she held on. I assume Marcus left after Greg shouted at him. Her Dad left with him, still arguing. Suddenly, she broke the silence and asked me to leave. She said she would just come over to my house to finish the project from now on. Hope… had tears in her eyes, but wouldn’t let them go. She was scared, Tobin. I’ve never seen her so enraged and frightened.”

Kelley’s tears toppled over and spilled onto her freckles. She put her head down and shook. The girl standing in front of me was always a ball of emotions, she could feel for anyone and any situation. Yet, this was different. Kelley seemed upset at herself, like she couldn't do anything, “Kell…” I drew in a deep breath. Placing my hand on her shoulder to get her attention, “Kell… I’m…” Kelley snatched away from me. Her face was displaying a mission. Pain ripped across her face before she opened her mouth.

“Fuck. You.” I was shocked. The weight of those words crashed into my chest. Kelley sang it out so loud and precise. I took a step back so she could walk over to get her duffel bag. I bent over and took it from her. Usually, during fights this works. However, this wasn't a usual fight. The cheeky girl snatched her bag back and search for her phone. I saw 'Hope' flash on the screen, upset I looked away.

“Kelley, I-I. I’m sorry.” Kelley just continued towards the front door, slamming it in the process. 

I stood there, silent in the foyer. I ran through the entire conversation. *I started it first, I hurt her and then she hurt me.* My tears were hot when they plowed down my face. I hoovered over the stair case for what felt like forever. *What the fuck just happened, Tobs? Truthfully, I am upset that Kelley can be who she is freely. I am mad at her. She can chase after the girl she wants, she can feel for the girl she wants, she can share about the girl she wants. I don’t think I can and for that I have built up this long resentment towards Kelley, this jealousy. Perhaps she was right, perhaps I was stopping myself.* Thoughts of being courageous and swooning Alex Morgan ran through my head. I was thinking of a life without O'Hara and a life with Alex. 

None the less, a small electric shock sent my body into a jerk after two realizations: One, I wanted my friend back. Two, the words Kell stumbled over in the middle of her story. *Kelley said she was so scared that it was enough to follow Hope. It was enough to be a hero. Could my best friend be in love? Maybe I'm upset because I've never been the recipient of that kind of devotion; to let someone hurt you and still love them.* Settling into my bed that night, everything haunted me. Sleeping without my best friend beside me felt cold and lonely.

"Dude, for life..." I muttered to myself as I drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts, feedback, concerns? Don't worry Talex is coming back. Needed special time for the O'Solo.


	5. Something Worth Fighting For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers Block is a real struggle, y'all.

I groaned as I pulled my English text book out of my locker. Slamming the dwarfed metal door shut for the classic ‘I’m in distress’ sound did nothing to help. I didn’t want to endure yet another day of hushed whispers and brief glances from Kelley. After our big fight, she stayed away from me for weeks. It has now been three months without my best friend. I turned from my locker and headed to Mrs. Layton’s class, where I would inevitably see the lively O’Hara. I was done playing games of dip and dodge. I decided, out of shear madness, to confront her. I didn’t know what I was going to say to her, but as my feet picked up pace, I realized I had better come up with something. I only wish I had looked up before rounding a corner to my right and colliding with another girl in the hallway. 

“You should watch where the fuck you’re going!” The girl exclaimed.

“And you should wash your mouth out with soap.” Dusting myself off, I clamored to my feet. I adjusted my book bag and stuck out my hands to assist the girl. The brunette readily threw her hand into mine. Distracted from the bustle of the hall, I finally took a looked at her. Electricity shot through my arm causing me to grab her hand tighter. I leaned back as the girl used me to hoist herself onto her feet. I loosened my grip and permitted my swag to settle. ‘Come on Tobs, just chill, you’re good at that.’

“Alex…” Ashlyn motioned towards me with a grin tiptoeing across her face. Alex stood there stationary. Her blue eyes grew wide while she took shorter breaths each passing second.

“Are you going to let go of my hand?” I asked cordially, “Of course, that’s if you want to let go.” What the hell was my problem? ‘If you want to let go,’ give me a break?! I developed a small chuckle under my breath which quickly disappeared at Alex’s disdain. Unexpectedly, the forward snatched her hand and nursed it as if it was hurt in the process of the collision. 

“Well, aren’t you going to say something, Lex?” Ali asked. With her arms crossed and amusement displayed on her face, she shifted her leg out impatiently. Anyone could see she was reveling in Morgan’s failed moment. 

“I believe the words are THANK YOU.” Ashlyn chimed in. Harris’s nudge of Alex was followed by a push in my direction from Ali. 

“Oh, yes… um... thanks, Heath.” Alex cleared her throat. She may have looked disgusted by the situation, but her body language said otherwise. She lingered behind a few more seconds as her cronies politely excused themselves in the congested area. I would only become elated when Morgan looked back to behold a glimpse of The Great Tobito!  
\----  
Meanwhile, I twirled off and headed to class, forgetting my intended endeavor with Kelley. I swiftly glided around corners and craftily dodged unknown students until I could see my destination. Still, as I slowed my pace, a hush settled on the players huddled near the door. Christen was resting on the door post with all her weight on one foot. Pinoe, Abby, and Syd were all huddled around Kelley giggling, while Hope stood there incredulously uninterested and unimpressed. 

“Guys…” Christen straightened up at the sight of me. She smacked the back of her hand on Kelley’s shoulder, causing her to turn back and look at me as well. The defender hadn’t changed a bit in appearance. She looked more mature, more solid, but everything about her mannerism was still the same. She had the same goofy, aloof facial expression when she was lost, the cutest smile when she felt accomplished, and her passion existed in everything she set out to do, literally. It only took Kelley a few seconds to squint at me before she scowled. Her displeasure caused a dreadfully, uncomfortable burning sensation in my gut. I knew I had to say something to her, but how could I with everyone standing around?

Hope bowed over and whispered in Kelley’s ear as everyone shuffled into class. The look on KO’s face after listening to Hope was one that could execute. They argued for an infinite moment. It was quite an amazing spectacle. The goalkeeper motioning with her head towards me, the defender rolling her eyes; the goalkeeper grunts, signaling some sort of disapproval and the defender left huffing in what seem to be defeat. Before I could step foot into class, Hope clasp her hand around my forearm and held me in place. “You scared?” Hope unclutched her hand and pulled away. Her expression was pure horror. She barely recovered from the murderous comment and dare I say, I felt regret after seeing her reaction.

“J-just stay here and wait for Kell.” Her voice lowered in embarrassment with each word completing the concept. “She wants to talk to you.”

“I do not.” Kelley interrupted. “I’m only here because Hope asked me to talk to you.” Kelley walked back into the deserted hallway.

“Kell, please, you two have been friends for years. You can’t let one disagreement come between you.” Hope spoke much softer than she usually did. Her eyes were pleading to the girl across from her. After what seemed to be a reassuring touch from the blue eyed diplomat, Hope disappeared into class. 

Everything was calm, eerily quiet after the classroom door shut. Two former best friends stood there, one no more willing than the other to start the conversation. This confrontation was long overdue. So I decided to speak up, “Listen, Kell, I’m sorry for what I said to you.” I hung my head in grievance knowing that what I was saying could never amount to how I felt.

“Friends aren’t supposed to be judgmental, Tobin!” I could see the frustration well up inside of O’Hara. 

“Well friends aren’t supposed to abandon one another either! I get you were upset, but did you have to ignore me for three months?” I didn’t think I could get angry enough to raise my voice. 

Kelley scoffed, “Abandon? You think I abandoned you? After what you said and how you treated me? I get you were upset and yes I can be naïve. But you forget that I am capable of making sound judgment calls and choices! I don’t need you making decisions for me. I. AM. MY. OWN. PERSON!” 

“How is it that you can sit here and call me judgmental, when it was you who gave no fucks about ripping into my life? Ok, so I am not as free of a person as you are, but that doesn’t mean I am any less or feel any less than you do. Being gay is a real struggle for me! Because I don’t consider myself gay! I just like who I like and forgive me if I wrestle with who I am. It’s big God damn deal!” 

With anger and discontent being our fuel source we became louder with one another. Hands were flailing in various directions. Cheeks were becoming flushed. We attacked one another and then pitied ourselves, falling into an ever elusive cycle that never worked itself out long enough to solve the problem. In the middle of the commotion both of our phones went off. I paused to check mine. Hope’s name flashed across the top of the device, “Some things are…?” I mumbled gradually. 

“Worth fighting for…?” Kelley finished. Kelley and I slowly looked into each other’s eyes. Both of us had suffered enough at the hands of the other. We both abused and rebuked one another, but we never forgave each other and we never pursued apologies. 

“I’m sorry,” are the only words I could manage to say. I slumped on the wall. “I was a dick to you. I should have listened to you before assuming anything. And you’re right. You don’t need me being your parent. You need a friend. I’m willing to be your friend again.” I sounded like a six year old child, innocent and simple. If I had a carton of chocolate milk I would have offered it to Kell as a peace offering. 

“We’ve both hurt each other and said things we didn’t mean.” Kelley took a long pause before going on, “But I think we can get pass this. I apologize for walking away from our friendship so easily and for capitalizing on a weakness of yours. Believe me, I felt bad the moment I got home and cooled off that night.” Kelley looked down the long corridor. “I guess Hope is right…”

With heavy hearts and small smiles we both muttered, “Some things are worth fighting for.” Kelley opened her messenger bag and pulled out two small cartons of chocolate milk to toast with. I grinned, thinking I still knew my friend well. 

"Are you and Hope a thing?" I questioned. 

"No, not yet anyway." Kelley opened her carton with a mischievous smile. Her eyes twinkled and we both laughed.

"Glutton for punishment I see." I was impressed with Kelley's determination. 

"Bro, I heard about your little encounter with the Ice Queen." Kelley punched my arm and widened her eyes at the thought of me laying down the magic. "Tell me what really happened?" The silliness in Kelley took over so she began to pose like Elsa doing her ice foolery. "Let it go!"

"Nah, I never kiss and tell." I replied. Snorting at the, defender I glanced around to see if anyone was coming. 

"You never kissed her at all, Tobin." Kelley retorted. "You know, I heard what you said to Hope, I'm going to have to ask you to apologize for that." Toeing the floor, we both looked down and away from each other.

"Yeah." I really did regret forming those words. "Let's go champ, school can wait." 

I had my best friend back. Never mind the detention for intentionally missing class or the extra conditioning for not showing up to practice later. I rather have played wall ball with KO anytime, that's where it all started. But I'm curious to see what the genius has in-store to get her golden glove, cause I'm all game to catch a forward! After some time I couldn't help but notice something so I went in for another question, "Kell, what was that touch Hope gave you and why was Christen hanging out with you all? You know how upset she was with Hope." Kelley rolled her eyes with slight annoyance.

"Another day, Tobs. How did you manage to be smooth with Ice Queen?" 

I shrugged in response. "Another day, Kell."


End file.
